Conventional applicators typically rely on one of two methods of product application. One such method involves the consumption of the applicator itself. Example applicators that employ this method include bar soap. In such cases, the product being used or applied effectively operates as an applicator. The application process involves dissolving or erosion of the product, often times with the help of a secondary fluid such as water.
The second product application method uses the applicator as a carrier for the product to be applied. Examples here include a washcloth, loofah, scrunchy, sponge, or other carrying device used with various types of soap (e.g., bar, liquid, and paste) and water. In one particular example, the soap product can be can be placed in a pocket area of the carrying device. Alternatively, the soap product can be applied to the carrying device prior to each use.
Each of the above application methods is associated with a number of problems. For example, as a soap bar or other consumable applicator is used, it changes shape and becomes smaller, eventually becoming too small for convenient use. In addition, conventional bar soaps change characteristics if left in contact with water, becoming mushy or otherwise unusable. Moreover, a conventional soap bar leaves soap residue on surfaces in the washing area and on surfaces used to hold it between uses. Also, certain dispensable products do not lend themselves to use in a solid form (e.g., liquid cleaning agents).
Carrier-type applicators are less convenient than consumable applicators, in that they require soap (or other product) to be regularly reloaded during any one session of use. Carrier-type applicators that have a pocket for holding the applied product essentially suffer the same problems as discussed in reference to consumable applicators, such as soap residue and decreasing product size. In addition, they are prone to odor (e.g., stale washcloth or sponge).
Another applicator type, which is generally used to operate on a work surface, is a hand-held device having a single surface that delivers a product from an internal reservoir. The single surface typically has a cluster of apertures through which the product is released. Such applicators are typically used for cleaning or otherwise operating on surfaces (e.g., countertops, woodwork, or leather), or for use on livestock (e.g., grooming or cleaning). As the dispensing side of applicator is pressed to the target surface, the pressure of the user's hand on the non-dispensing side causes the product to be squeezed out through the apertures to the target surface.
These applicator types are generally designed to protect the user's hand from coming into contact with the product being dispensed, and are therefore configured with a limited dispensing area. In addition, they lack internal positive pressure, thereby allowing external material to intermingle with the product within the applicator. In particular, when the user's hand releases pressure on the non-dispensing side of the applicator, external material such as secondary fluids (e.g., water) or debris from the target surface, is pulled into or toward the internal reservoir. The purity of the unused product internal to the applicator is thus compromised.
What is needed, therefore, is a dispensing applicator that can be effectively used in applying products such as soap and medicine to the skin of a user/patient, where the applicator does not change size after use.